


Sunflower

by Miaowaffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, BokuAka Week, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Haikyuu Angst Week, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaowaffle/pseuds/Miaowaffle
Summary: I see him shining like a sunflower.No matter what happened,i will never forget you and will always be with you till i die.Amnesia will not stop me from saying i love you.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time i make a story in ao3.I hope you guys like it and enjoy reading it.Thank you for stopping by to read this.Hope this story inspire you.

The memory that rise inside his mind,saying that he is beautiful.The boy that he saw with his messy black hair and his gunmetal blue eyes,always came to his mind everyday. Bokuto keep thinks about him.

"But.... who...?"

Bokuto keep thinking about him,sat in the bedroom of hospital.His head hurts so much,until two of his friends came.

"Kuroo....?"

"Yes,it's me Bokuto,did you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"Yesterday,you crashed in the car accident."

The boy with gunmetal blue said that word and with his messy black hair.Bokuto remembered that he has seen him before.But when?

"Kuroo,who is he?"

Kuroo suprised

"You don't remember him?"

"I'm sorry,i can't remember.."

"It's fine,my name is Akaashi Keiji"

 _Akaashi Keiji..._ I like his name Bokuto smiled

"My name is Bokuto Koutarou,even though i don't remember you,i hope we can be friends."

Akaashi gives a small smile to Bokuto. A doctor with a white suit came in,to give a cognitive test to Bokuto.The doctor asked Akaashi and Kuroo to wait outside for a while,so the doctor can give the question that makes Bokuto recover his memories and to give some medicines that help him recover from amnesia. Kuroo and Akaashi goes outside and wait for Bokuto while talking to each other.

"Akaashi,how come he didn't remember you? You're his best friend right?"

"But you're also his best friend right?"

Kuroo sighed.After some time,the doctor came out.Kuroo and Akaashi came to the doctor.

"So did he remember something?"

"It's seems like he forgot about one person,he only remembered the appearance of the person who he forgot,but he can remember some of his friends and family."

"Will he remember it back?"

Akaashi and Kuroo suprised,because suddenly they see a boy with yellow and black hair colored asked that question. It was Kenma.

"Sooner or Later I'm sure he will remember and get his memory back."

"Thank you"

"His injury was bad,he has a knock on his head that cause him forget his memories and he got stabbed by something sharp in his chest,i guess that because there's something sharp and dangerous in his car and accidently got stabbed by that thing while having an accident.So can you guys take care of him?"

"Okay."

Then the doctor walks away through the corridor.

"So who did he forgot?"

"Actually..... he forgot about Akaashi."

Kenma can't believed of what he just hear,Akaashi just nodded and hear the conversation.

"I'm so sorry for what had happened."

"It's o-"

"I'm sorry for interrupt,but don't you feel upset because he didn't remember you?"

Akaashi just stared at Kuroo and No one breaks the silence between them.Akaashi actually felt upset from the first place.His chest hurts so much that he want to cry.But thankful to his expression face that rarely change,he can handle it.

"Even if i cry about it,it doesn't change the fact that he forgot me."

Everything became silent,until...

"Shall we get back to Bokuto's room?"

Everyone nodded and get back to Bokuto's room

"Wasn't that Kenma?"

"Yes Bokuto-san."

"By the way Akaashi,can i have your number?"

"Well,you already have my number actually.."

"I did? Wait,let me check my phone"

Bokuto grabbed his phone from the hospital desk.His phone case was colored dark blue.The way he open his phone was brighten his golden eyes.

"Oh yeah,there is already your number,but how did we exchange numbers before?"

"You didn't have to force yourself to remember something Bokuto-san-"

"But.... It seems like we are pretty close to each other,I see our history chat and we chat almost everyday...."

"Just don't force yourself okay?"

"Okay."

Bokuto have the brightest smile for Akaashi.Akaashi felt his chest relieved after saw those smile from Bokuto.Kuroo and Bokuto seems to have fun together,while Kenma playing with his nintendo switch.

"Well,we should go home,it's already late at night."

"Yes,it is very late at night" "I hope we can meet again tomorrow!!"

Bokuto feels excited for tomorrow.Kuroo and Kenma left Akaashi and Bokuto alone in the room late at night because they will have an earlier volleyball practice.When Akaashi want to left the room,Bokuto open his mouth and the words came out from his mouth.

"We can call on a handphone anytime,if you want too..."

Akaashi widened his eyes.He didn't expect the words that came out from the boy with the spiky hair mouth.

"Sure."

After Akaashi left.Bokuto keep trying to recover his memories back and keep scrolling his chat with akaashi in his phone.

"Hey Hey Hey,Akaashiiii !"

"Yes Bokuto-san what's the problem?"

"Can i come to your house now?"

"Yes,of course.. When?"

"At 2 p.m."

"Okay."

And then one of his old memories gets in Bokuto's mind.

"Hey,Akaashiiii."

"Hi,Bokuto-san."

Bokuto smiled.

"Happy Birthday Akaashi!!"

Akaashi seems suprised.He gave him a bitrhday cake and Akaashi's favorite flower.Akaashi smiled brightly and felt happy.

"Make a wish,Akaashi"

Akaashi makes a wish and blew up the candle.

"So what is your wish Akaashi?"

"Bokuto-san,usually when we make a wish we don't tell anyone or it will not came true."

"Oooohhh,So when your wish come true,you can tell me right?"

"Yes Bokuto-san."

Akaashi holds a bouquet of flowers in his hand.Bokuto forgot Akaashi's favorite flower.Bokuto became confused and disappointed of himself.

 _How did that happened?What's Akaashi's favorite flower? How did we became best friends?_ He thinks so hard,until he slowly falling into sleep. __________________________

In the morning,Bokuto wakes up.He really wanted to go outside because he became bored from laying down in the hospital lately.But the doctor told him to take a rest while remembering his memories slowly. Bokuto remembered the mind that suddenly came to him last night.

He is trying to remember and imagine what happened that day.But he can't remember it,so he trying to remember his other memory with Akaashi.

"Akaashi------!!"

"Yes,Bokuto-san?"

"Will you be sad if i'm already graduated and leave you?" "I-..."

"Akaashi?"

"I'm actually feels sad to be honest."

"Well then i will come to visit you and be there for you Akaashi!!"

"You won't forget me?"

"I won't i promise." Akaashi smiles happily and a tear cames by through his eyes. "Akaashi?!!! Why are you crying? I'm so sorry if i'm doing something wrong."

"It's okay Bokuto-san."

Bokuto felt so guilty after remembering that memory.He felt guilty because he forgot someone that is so important to him that he cried.His hands and body start shaking and panicking.He can't remembered anything.He promised that he will not forget him,but he forget him. _I'm such a fool,I'm felling useless,How can i forget him..._

Then someone put his hand,comfort him.Bokuto suprised and saw Akaashi holding his hands tightly.

"I told you not to force yourself remember our memories."

"Akaashi.."

Bokuto smiles widely and get rid his tears.Akaashi's touch feels warm in Bokuto's hand.Then Bokuto squeeze them tightly.His heart felt warm.

 _What is this feeling?_...

They both went silence for a while.

"Bokuto-san,you said that you want to go outside before right?"

"Wait how did you know Akaashi?"

"While i talk to the nurse,the doctor told me that you wanted to go outside before at the morning.So the doctor allowed you to go outside this afternoon."

"Wait,really?!!"

Bokuto looks excited and his eyes were shining at that time.

"Yes Bokuto-san."

They went outside and the autumn leaves falling down and winter will come soon.

"Hey Akaashi,let's go to the garden shall we? I want to jump above the autumn leaves!!!!"

"Okay Bokuto-san."

They both went to the garden to see the leaves falling in autumn and collect all the leaves that is falling,so they can jump on them.The beautiful color from the leaves from red to yellow fully raining to the ground.They walk around the beautiful garden.

"By the way Bokuto-san,When will you get out from the hospital?"

"Well,the doctor said that i will get out tomorrow because my memories started getting back again."

"Are your injuries get better?"

"Yes it was getting better than before,it's just hard to breathe sometimes.Anyways Akaashi,what is your favorite flower?"

Akaashi stunned for a while.Then he answered

"Sunflower." Akaashi said it without hestitation.

Another memory come to his mind,when Akaashi is still a first year student and Bokuto is a second year student...

"Akaashi!!!!!"

"Yes Bokuto-san"

"Why do you like sunflower?"

Akaashi just stay silent,then smiled a little

"Well,when you see them it's shining no matter where the flower are."

"Oooh,then i can always shine all the time right,Akaashi?"

Akaashi nods and follows Bokuto when they are on the way to the gym. After Bokuto remembered one memory then Bokuto remembered some of another memory even the sad memory.Until..

"Bokuto-san!!"

Bokuto suprised,he have been daydreaming all along.

"What's bothering you,Bokuto-san?"

"Well,actually i already remembered some od our memories together.Bad or Good memories,as long as i am with you i'm happy."

Bokuto gives a smile to Akaashi.Akaashi blushed a bit.

"Akaashi,shall we collect the autumn leaves and jump on it?"

"Okay Bokuto-san."

They collect the leaves and jump on them.They lay down on the grass together and saw the cloud more many than usual because the snow and the winter will come.

"Anyways,Akaashi what date is it today?."

"It's 2 December."

"Akaashi...."

"Yes Bokuto-san?"

"I will always by your side no matter what Akaashi!!"

Akaashi suprised,some tears fall down,His eyes were shining under the sky.Bokuto keeps thinking that he is beautiful.

"Okay,Bokuto-san."

After went to the garden they both went back together to the hospital.While on the way back to the hospital.Bokuto holds Akaashi's hand and smile brightly,Akaashi smiled back.

"I will also always be with you,Bokuto-san."

Bokuto's smile was more brighter than before.Seeing Akaashi's smile and eyes are making him calm down.

"I will go home,Bokuto-san."

"Okay Akaashi,Come back here tomorrow!"

The boy with black hair using his glasses slowly gone to the corridor.Bokuto came back to his bed in the hospital,thinking about what's strange about tomorrow.Bokuto sees the star through the window.The doctor comes to Bokuto's room to check him and give him some medicines to drink. Bokuto was tired and happy at the same time.He confused with something that's strange.He keeps thinking untuil he fall asleep.In his dream,He dreams about himself with Akaashi about his old memories.

"Akaashi,Happy Birthday!!"

"Thank you,Bokuto-san,anyways what flower that you hid behind your back?"

"It's Sunflower,I know it's your favorite flower,even if it was winter i know this was so special to you."

Akaashi feels happy and hugs Bokuto and Bokuto hugs him back.Then in his dream he see the date of calendar.

 _5 December_....

Bokuto then awake in the morning.He remembered now that it was Akaashi's birthday soon.Without hestitation,Bokuto run away from the hospital.He didn't bother the doctor and the nurse in the hospital.His mind was full with his memories with Akaashi.

"Akaashi,why didn't you set to me before?!"

"Well,i though konoha had more chance to get a point."

"Is that mean that you didn't trust me?"

"No,Bokuto-san I trust you,We trust you..."

"...."

"Do you really trust me?"

"Of course Bokuto-san.You're still our ace."

Bokuto keeps remembering his memories one by one.He tries to call Akaashi,but Akaashi didn't answer the call.It was sunday that day,it's start snowing and the snow fall down. He keep running,he wants to be the first who says happy birthday to Akaashi.He run to Akaashi's house.After that,Bokuto arrived at Akaashi's house.The one who opened is Akaashi's mother.

"Excuse me,ma'am but where is Akaashi?"

Akaashi's mother went silent for a while

"Come in here first,Bokuto."

Bokuto came in to Akaashi's house.Akaashi's mother face went serious,but also sad.

"You can wait here,i will make a tea and bring something to you."

Bokuto wait for Akaashi's mother.He lost his breath because of running but he feels better than yesterday.When Akaashi's mother back,he gives Bokuto a tea and bring a letter with her.

"So,Bokuto you're Akaashi's best friend right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I will give you this letter,okay Bokuto?"

"Okay,ma'am."

Akaashi's mother sobs a little bit,seems like she is about to cry.Bokuto opened the letter that has been given by Akaashi's mother.

"Dear Bokuto-san,there is something that i want to tell you.Something that so important.I want to say that... i love you Bokuto-san.

I love you when you smile everyday and gives us courage to keep fighting in volleyball tournament.I love you when you came to my house giving me a birthday cake and a sunflowers for me.I love you when you're eyes always shine all the time even when in the bad situation.Even if you didn't feel the same way i will always love you.

I always want to be with you until the day we became old together.Even if we are only best friends,but this heart disease take me away from you.I want to be free from this pain and sorrow.

Even though we can't spend the days together anymore, I would be happy to call to ask, "How are you today?".What about our story in the future? We never know, but we always daydream about giving news.I believe that my sincerity loves you, always reaches the depths of your heart.

We will meet again to tell exciting stories during our time studying together.I will happily accompany you until this very end.

Thank you for being my best friend, now and forever.

Lots of love

Akaashi Keiji."

Suddenly,lot's of tears from Bokuto's eyes keep falling down.He can't helped it but keep crying.Akaashi's mother hugs Bokuto and they both cry together.

At 4 December,Bokuto came to Akaashi's funeral with Kenma,Kuroo,and also Fukurodani volleyball team.Akaashi's parents and all of his friends came.All of them cried in tears.Bokuto just seeing Akaashi's calm face that he doesn't need to suffer from his disease anymore.

"He is happy now in heaven,right Bokuto?"

Kuroo came to him and hugs his bro.

Bokuto cried more louder and louder,hugging back his bro. "Yes Kuroo...,I'm happy that Akaashi is happy now."

5th December,where Akaashi will be buried.They buried them slowly and dropping flower petals,they prayed wish all the best for Akaashi.The one is only left there was Bokuto.He brings a cake and a bouquet of sunflower.He puts a bouquet of sunflower in the top,where Akaashi was buried.The snow that was falling to the ground doesn't bother him.The bouquet ofsunflower he put still shine in a cold day.He cried and smiled holding a birthday cake for Akaashi.

"Happy Birthday,Akaashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.You can leave kudos if you like it and give some suggestions in comments so i can make a better story next time.Lots of love for all of you ♡.


End file.
